


A Scientist is Always Fine

by Bumping_Bees



Series: Kinktober 2018 [15]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Bottom Carlos, Cecil Is a Good Boyfriend, Cockblocking, Dream Sex, Kinktober 2018, Lab Sex, M/M, Scientist Carlos (Welcome to Night Vale), Uniform Kink, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 19:51:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16311632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumping_Bees/pseuds/Bumping_Bees
Summary: Fine as in sexy.Written for kinktober.





	A Scientist is Always Fine

**Author's Note:**

> Today was busy. So I offer you all this train wreck. :D Enjoy. Shout out to my friend Sondra for catching the positioning mistake. I fixed it. 
> 
> Written for Kinktober day 15.
> 
> Prompt: uniforms. (lab coats count as uniforms)

Carlos is so… perfect. I love him so much. From his perfect hair to his shoes. And his lab coat… he’s just so sexy.

I will never tell him, but a secret fantasy of mine involves him wearing that lab coat. Just the lab coat.

Carlos is late coming home, so I pick him up a bowl of stewed tomatoes and cheese from Big Rico’s.

Once I am done there, I go to Carlos’s lab. I let myself in. Carlos is working on something scientific. He’s wearing that beautiful lab coat.

I decide not to interrupt him. I set the food on his desk away from anything that might be important. Then, I take a seat and watch him work on complicated graphs and figures.

I’m really into science. Well, if I’m honest, I’m just really into Carlos. Same difference.

Normally, I would never get tired of watching Carlos work. Today… well, work was long. I’m just tired. I decide that napping would be a good idea. Carlos might be working for hours still.

When I open my eyes again, Carlos is standing in front of me. He’s naked except his lap coat. My mouth feels dry. The white of his lab coat contrasts beautifully with his caramel skin.

He sits on my lap, wriggling his hips a bit. I look down and see I’m naked too. Carlos is smiling at me with his perfect teeth.

He pulls me into a kiss. It is sweet and adoring. Carlos kisses like he’s studied how to pleasure someone with just his mouth. I really hit the jackpot when we met.

I feel him reach between us, grasping both of our erections in his hand. I groan into the kiss, rolling my hips. It feels different, but I love it. I love him… and his lab coat.

I fist my hands into the fabric as Carlos strokes us. His hair is falling over his face.

Gods, he is beautiful. He makes the cutest moans. Soft little grunts of pleasure. 

It’s strange. Normally, Carlos would be talking to me, whispering illegal things in my ear. Like talking about the dog park or writing utensils. It turns me on when he talks dirty like that. Or when he talks about the latest sciency things he’s working on.

I pull him closer by his lab coat and moan his name.

“Cecil!” Carlos shouts without moving his lips.

I blink. That isn’t normal. He shouts my name again. My eyes flutter open and I see Carlos, fully dressed in front of me.

He’s blushing darkly and is biting his lip. He only does that when he’s turned on. I look down. I’m still clothed too, but I can see my dick through my pants. I’m hard.

I had a sex dream… and Carlos must have heard it.

“Cece… do you want tell me about your dream when we get home?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also writing for inktober. Be sure to check out day 15 there.
> 
> If you liked this story, feel free to leave a comment. I love it when people say hi. ♡♡♡


End file.
